


阴阳师AU

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华短篇集 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 当你觉得这个AU什么鬼，可能雷到你，请主动规避，压抑不住好奇心被雷的话，请为自己不自爱的行为买单，熊概不负责你的没教养ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ而且很可能触发我的大刀ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ风格是搞笑吐槽的，不是正经东西。





	1. 所以说刷素材是非常必要的

召唤出一只不明生物的时候，夏洛克的内心是拒绝的。

不过谁叫他当时突然想起了别的什么事，符咒只划拉了一半呢。

不如喂给别的式神当口粮吧。夏洛克伸手摸了一下小家伙的小脑袋。

这只叫约翰的长着长耳朵和长尾巴的狐狸样（狗样？）式神用亮晶晶的眼睛看着他。

－－－

很快夏洛克就想不起来那个式神了，他是京都唯一的咨询阴阳师，专门研究各类式神的，你见都没见过的式神，夏洛克能背出人家的家谱。

但约翰好像很有想法，帮着夏洛克收拾房间——夏洛克一下就发现是因为他撰写到一半的图鉴沾满口水和牙印。

“你不用这样，约翰。”

“呜？”

约翰用亮晶晶的眼睛看着他。

夏洛克抬手摸了一下约翰的小脑袋。

－－－

其实夏洛克和高大的山鬼玩摔跤的时候，内心也是拒绝的。

他的式神们害怕自己一道雷把敌人和主人一起劈成烟。

约翰猛扑上前，挂在山鬼背上，并没有什么卵用的一阵乱咬。

这些都是夏洛克事后知道的。

因为最后他的式神艾琳心生一计靠脱了上衣才勉强控制住了局面。

“你不用这样，约翰。”

约翰用亮晶晶的眼睛盯了一会夏洛克脸上山鬼留下的掌印。

夏洛克并没有摸摸约翰的头。

他抱起约翰让它舔了舔自己的脸。

－－－

“我觉得约翰已经很成熟了。”言下之意，请问什么时候可以把这个小家伙吃掉呢？

听到有的式神这么跟自己暗示，夏洛克心里一惊，但很快又装作没事的样子。

“我觉得可以再等等。”

是个蠢问题，只有艾琳聪明到知道这问题有多蠢。

－－－

他跟泉中女妖鏖战三天三夜得到了女妖霸占了许久的龙玉——现在轮到夏洛克霸占了。

那颗流动着淡蓝色荧光的宝玉。

约翰用亮晶晶的眼睛盯着宝玉，夏洛克不觉得世上有澄净的湖水倒映着蓝月更美的景色。

“你不用这样，约翰。”

我当然会把龙玉给你，你是我最喜欢的约翰。

他摸摸约翰的头。

－－－

当不明生物变成了一个裸男的时候，夏洛克的内心是拒绝的。

但过了几天之后他就不这么想了。

并给予龙玉五星好评。


	2. 【玄不救非】

在阴阳术盛行，出门买个饼遇见十个人有九个自称是阴阳师的年代里，约翰默默无闻身处三千众，永远不可能出名，每天起床后思考三个人生哲思问题：早饭吃什么，晚饭吃什么，夜宵吃什么。

所以他在同僚们召唤出的一圈蟾蜍精蛇精麻雀精乌鸦精蜈蚣精螳螂精中召唤出大名鼎鼎的黑狐夏洛克时，大家都觉得约翰身上泛着金光——或许是安XX明的私生子之类的。

“错，他是个彻头彻尾的人类，身上才没有狐狸的血。”

上来就用这么鄙夷的眼光吗！！都不客套一下吗！！这点面子都不给吗！！

约翰在众人崇拜的眼神和夏洛克冷漠的眼神中感到脊背发寒。

－－－

后来有大名以想见识一下大名鼎鼎的式神为由，请约翰现场把夏洛克召唤出来。

约翰满头大汗蹦了半天，内心无数次问候那张带着狐狸面具的长脸。

最后祝词连“给您跪了出来冒个狐狸毛都行啊”都说了，夏洛克就是不出来。

在场的人除了约翰都摆出了失望的表情。

只有约翰觉得解脱，他突然觉得青蛙精足够好了，夏洛克再也不出现或许是好事。

然后出门就看见夏洛克一脸拽样坐在街边的果子店，一口能撸下一串团子。

狐狸果然都喜欢吃这个。

还有这个混账玩意分明就在附近啊卧槽。

“你又不是耍猴的，约翰，下次不许干这个。”

“还有下次？”

－－－

约翰没想到下次很快就来临了。

“现在要打架了，夏洛克，是正事吧？我求你出来啊祖宗。”

同僚们的蟾蜍精蛇精麻雀精乌鸦精蜈蚣精螳螂精都躺倒一片了，还是伤不到来犯妖怪的一根毛。

“打这个很费力的。”夏洛克出现的时候打着哈欠抱怨着。

“打赢了什么都给你吃啊，用月俸全买成团子都行啊！”

“什么都行吗？其实要不了你月俸那么贵啦。”说到这里时，夏洛克的眼睛冒出了属于狐狸的精光。

“客气什么，你倒是快打啊。”

约翰大手一挥，不知道自己许诺了什么。

－－－

那天晚上约翰腰酸背痛从被窝里挣扎着爬出来。

愤愤不平。

点燃了一支蜡烛。

查阅前辈们留下的珍贵资料。

强大的式神会反噬阴阳师。

他当然知道这条啊。

但这个反噬的形式，和约翰想象的不太一样啊。

他抱住图鉴很想掉眼泪，但不能吵醒睡在附近的恶鬼。

－－－

“你的式神最近听话了不少。”

约翰心力交瘁地点点头。

“对了，我注意到他在出招前会点点对方的数量什么的，是秘诀吗？”

约翰递出“再问不如弄死我算了”的眼神，就差两条血泪了。

一直在不远处跟着约翰的夏洛克贴心地替他的阴阳师回答：“按消耗量做补充。”


End file.
